


Coddled

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Aang, Alpha Katara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Zuko, SO, Surrogacy mentioned, and only they fit, but it was a cute prompt, here we are, i don’t usually ship this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Aang is very stressed about the pregnancy.Zuko is not amused.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	Coddled

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though I have sinned writing this

“Stop coddling me, I’m not a child!” Zuko scolds, batting away Aang’s hand.

He had been holding a thermometer since summer was coming and Zuko’s temperature might reach levels too high for the baby if it doesn’t turn out to be a firebender.

“But you’re pregnant with one!” The alpha stresses.

Zuko huffs. “It’s my second pregnancy. I feel insulted you don’t think I know what to do.”

“They weren’t ours though,” Aang argues.

It was true though.

Zuko had offered to surrogate for Mai and Ty Lee.

Ty Lee didn’t want to get pregnant but wanted a kid like Mai so they had asked Zuko to surrogate.

He was weak for them so he said yes.

Luckily, the baby was a nonbender so Ty Lee and Mai didn’t have another thing to worry about.

Zuko was about to retort when Katara came through the door.

“Zuko, just listen please,” Katara says sighing.

The omega huffs on irritation at his other alpha’s command but agrees.

Aang lets out a sigh of relief.

The alpha throws Katara a grateful look.

Though both Katara and Aang had courted Zuko together, Katara just seemed to be able to convince him better on matters like these.

He finally is able to take the temperature of the omega and to his relief, it’s in an acceptable range.

“Am I too hot?” Zuko asks.

A second too late Zuko realizes his mistake.

He flushes deeply. “Wait, no, I meant-”

“You’re always too hot,” Aang teases.

Zuko groans. “That was terrible.”

Katara snorts. “Please. You walked right into that one.”

Zuko sighs, looking at Aang fondly. 

“I suppose I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
